Yesod
Information Team |color=Purple and White |missions =Yesod the Viper Our Paths Why Won't It Rot? Boundary of Perfection |layer = Asiyah}} "I am Yesod, the Sephirah of the Information Team." - Yesod Yesod is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the upper layer, Asiyah, and is the head of the Information Team. The player meets him on Day 7, after unlocking his first expansion of his Department. His hair is short, colored purple. He has brown eyes with no pupils and a dark shadow that covers half of each of his eyes. He wears a normal dark business suit with a turtleneck, a purple tie and an armband with the first letter of his name on it, "Y". The color associated with his in text boxes is Mauve. Yesod's missions focus on work performance and completion, granting researches that measure information, such as HP and SP gauges for the agents and damage dealt. Personality Yesod's personality is strict, uncaring and logical, but sometimes, he limits himself when he 'overacts'. He examines each situation meticulously and logically, believing that emotions and trust for his employees are unnecessary. Still, he tries to keep casualties minimized through prevention. He has a complex hallucination that causes him to always stay covered up, not revealing much of his skin or body besides his own head. Any type of description of him by other workers, like 'devoid of emotions, cold-blooded...' are taken as compliments by him, because he believes that personally knowing someone or feeling emphatic can make his own employees exploit him. Story ''"A single mistake from us could cause a disaster. I am sure you'd understand the gravity of my work." '' - Yesod Yesod is one of the most strict Sefirot in the facility, but one who can perform his work without much feeling of regret over death or emotions. His phobia of revealing his skin is believed to have existed before he joined the corporation, but since then, he always wears clothing that covers his whole body. Meeting - Cutscene 1 Yesod will greet the Manager the day after the Information Team has been opened. He presents himself to the manager, judging their clothing in a strict manner. After that start, he presents himself as the Sephirah of the respective department and explains what his job is about. In the middle of the talk, he expresses his disgust for showing his own skin, something that he believes has existed since before he entered into the company; during this he is interrupted by Netzach asking for spare papers, inciting Yesod to reply that they should not trade between the departments. Netzach leaves, but not before commenting "Pft, Yesod the Viper is not in a good mood". Returning back to X, Yesod states that he actually likes his nickname because he obtained it on purpose; he then asks if the manager likes his nickname or not. Regardless of the choice, he states his liking for the nickname yet again, and shortly after gives his first mission to X. Cutscene 2 After completing the first mission, Yesod will present himself to the manager and greet him. This time, he is interrupted by Hod, who heard that his department suffered an incident when multiple employees died. Yesod discards her suggestion of going to see his employees and confort them with a speech, making her leave. He then asks the manager if is necessary to comfort them. Depending on the option chosen, he will elaborate on his own thoughts; choosing 'Yes' will prompt him to question the manager, who stays behind a shiny monitor watching employees get turned into shreds, and asks if he actually goes to talk to them after those incidents. Additionally, he remarks that sympathy is not good in the company. However, choosing 'No' will cause Yesod to express his reasoning for why he feels that speaking to them is unnecessary: good will fuel the employees anger and frustration and that even in a higher position, their lives aren't the ones near the brink of death. He works hard to minimize casualties, unlike Hod who tries to help, closing her eyes like nothing happened. Cutscene 3 After completing the second mission, there is a talk between two employees, Dirk and an unnamed one, who are playing 'Word Chain'. After one of them names the 'fictional' place 'Oz', Yesod appears, sending them back to work. He says to the manager that word chain is a popular pastime to play here, and after which asks the manager if he likes the game. The scene changes to a memory of Yesod's past. He is talking with an employee, James, whose stress level is above 80%. At that point, performing work would be against the rules, but James tries to convince Yesod to allow it, telling him that another employee named Sally went in with 82% and returned fine, and that by working, he will fulfil the energy quota. As Yesod remains silent, James adds "What are the friends for?", and comments about the word chain game that they were playing. Finally, Yesod allows him to work with the Abnormality. Back in the present with the manager, Yesod elaborates a bit more about his affliction. He feels that his skin is covered in festering boils, an hallucination that tortures him but his actual skin is normal; however, he feels that is worse, that his normal skin is actually the hallucination and that he has the festering boils behind them. Yesod is the only one who experiences this hallucination. Cutscene 4 After finishing the third mission, Yesod talks about what occurred with James: he purposefully released two Abnormalities that killed seven people, eventually losing the Abnormalities as well as four employees. Yesod himself was personally ordered to shoot down James. Yesod knows the kind of place that they are working in, not feeling sorry for not being able to stop him but that he was weak and knew him personally, being exploited by his employees. He promised himself to never repeat that same error, keeping himself away from employees' personal lives and their emotions, pointing at the crude reality of the facility. At the end, he asks why someone put an AI with emotions into this facility; revealing that he envies Angela because she lacks those feelings. Relationships X (the Player) Yesod keeps to formal and strict talks with the manager, not wanting to make any bonds or ask about their personal life; just referring to missions and proper work in most of the situations. Angela Angela considers Yesod to not be as weak as the other Sefirot, due to his tendency to keeping himself removed from employees' emotions; however, when he questions about the reasons for some of the company's rules, Angela questions him if he feels tired instead of answering. However, Yesod already knew the majority of her answers. Netzach Being one of the side departments, Netzach often asks favors from Yesod, but Yesod still refers to rules and usually sends Netzach back to his department. Hod Yesod and Hod are distant to each other, regardless of being on the same level and having their departments connected to each other. While Hod tried to help when his team suffered losses, Yesod refused her suggestions and returned her to her department, not liking her overemotional conduct. Other Sefirot Yesod's strict behavior applies to the rest of the Sephirah as well, only interacting with them if needed; i.e. for work orders, requests and information management. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Yesod (meaning "foundation") is the ninth Sephirot. It connects Tiphereth to Malkuth, and is said to be a channel for divine creativity. * Yesod used to play 'Word Chain' with other employees from his department. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah